Felicidad
by Jaru-Chan
Summary: Song-fic. Taiora. un pequeño tributo a esta pareja que no existió, pero que en el corazón de muchos fue la real :3


**Hola, holaa! , si, lo sé.. llevo tiempo sin aparecer por estos lados,,, XD! además de que no me reporto con mis historias... bueno pero eso es otro cuento**

**quiero decirles que empecé a escribir esté cortito song-fic, hace raaatoooo, pero no lo había terminado.. **

**en fin espero les guste ^^ **

**Taiora. Digimon no me pertenece ^^. ni la Canción.**

**preparenla, es linda, se llama Felicidad de Gondwana nwn.**

* * *

><p><strong>FELICIDAD<strong>

Como una de las tantas mañanas en las que solía levantarse con una sonrisa esbozada a plenitud por todo su rostro, ese día no era diferente.

Con apenas sentir posar los rayos del sol sobre su adormilada cara, y llevar sus manos sobres sus ojos para restregar y alejar el sueño, podía sentir la alegría que desde hacia tantos años lo embriagaba.

Mientras se sentaba sobre su cama, y estiraba los brazos para zafar de él, hasta el último gramo de pereza, sintió un suave movimiento al lado de su cuerpo. Un movimiento provocado, por todo lo que generaba en el esa sensación, ese jubilo, esa tranquilidad; esa felicidad. Era ella.

**Mi vida es hermosa porque existes tú,**

**Hermosos son mis días porque veo tu luz**

**Llevas ese fuego que hay en mi corazón**

**Para toda mi vida tú eres la razón...oooh!**

En un movimiento involuntario la chica se gira para quedar al frente de él, aunque con un cabello totalmente desordenado, y sus ojos aun hinchados debido al sueño presente en su cuerpo, no podía dejar de ser lo más hermoso que había ante los ojos del moreno, simplemente perfecta.

-Tai, ¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano en domingo? - pregunta la chica aun sin salir de su ensueño.

-Por nada Sora, sigue durmiendo. – le respondió con una suave voz, que produjo que Sora esbozara una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

-lo hago, si te quedas un poco más. – le pidió acercándose a acurrucarse en el pecho de Tai, mientras volvía a recostarse sobre la fina cama, con colchas de color dorado.

-Toda la vida –con simpleza volvía a recostarse, mientras ella recostaba a plenitud su cabeza en el amplio pectoral del muchacho.

¿Desde cuándo sentía esa tranquilidad por tenerla así?, ¿Desde cuándo sentía latir con tanta fuerza su corazón?, debía ser peligroso, en cualquier momento el se podría salir y explotarle; pero algo estaba seguro, no importaba el cuándo, ni el porqué, solo importaba que ahora eran uno.

**Es que tu cariño conmigo compartiste,**

**Ya no estoy triste, no estoy tristeee**

**Y a cambio de nada tu amor me diste,**

**Ya no estoy triste, no estoy tristeee.**

Acaso había comenzado ese amor, en aquello días de parque, cuando aun eran niños y jugaban ferozmente al futbol soccer. No se encontraba seguro, aun lo recordaba….

_-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? – un niño de cabello castaño, alborotado gritaba con total furia, al ver como un grupo de niños de otra escuela habían parado su partido. Parecía que empezaría una riña entre los dos grupos._

_-Niños no busquen problemas, – una voz femenina salía entre toda la multitud._

_-Oye y tú ¿quién te crees para decirnos qué hacer? Solo eres una niña, lárgate a jugar con muñecas a otro lado, aquí solo estamos los hombres – con arrogancia le escupió a la muchacha, quien apretaba fuertemente sus manos, y las formaba en puño. _

_-Sora, Calma – una suave voz femenina le susurraba suave al oído. _

_-Tranquila Mimi – sonreía la niña que respondía al nombre de Sora – es cierto, soy una niña, pero te gano de mil maneras en el soccer – retadora se dirigía al chico castaño. _

_-jajajaja – las burlas por parte de ambos grupos se hicieron notar. _

_-Por favor las niñas no juegan futbol – le miraba el que parecía ser el líder del otro grupo. _

_-Eso es cierto, yamatto, esta niña está loca – terminaba el moreno bajando el balón al suelo. La niña lo observaba fijamente y sin quitar la mirada del rostro del moreno, estiraba sus piernas y en un movimiento ágil, arrebataba el balón entre sus piernas ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. _

_-¿tienen miedo de que una niña les gane? -preguntó. _

_-Jamás una niña nos ganará. – Le reto a su vez el moreno – Matt, armemos un equipo – se refiero al otro niño con el que tenia la anterior riña. –si te crees tan buena, demuéstralo, te completaremos un equipo. – hacia la niña._

_-Acepto – la niña de ojos ámbar, retiro de su cabello un gorro infantil y tomo una bandita e hizo una coleta alta en su cabello, además de quitarse el abrigo que llevaba, solo quedo con el vestido azul ancho que tenia debajo. _

_Esa tarde pasaron, jugando y a no ser, por que el tiempo les tenía preparado una fuerte lluvia, habrían acabado su partido a tiempo._

_-Vaya que eres buena – dijo el moreno, luego de despedir a los demás miembros del equipo. – Las acompaño, no es bueno que unas niñas estén solas – les sonrió tranquilamente, tratando de limpiar el barro de su uniforme. _

_-te lo dije – con grandeza le respondió la niña. – aunque mamá me matará, por esto – tomaba la amplia falda y en ella se observaban peores manchas que en el chico. _

_-Ay sora es que solo a ti, te puede gustar patear una bolita. – la otra niña decía con un puchero en su cara._

_-No es una bo…._

_-No es una bo…. _

_Al tiempo los otros dos le reñían. _

_-Mimi, te lo he dicho, no es una bolita, es un balón – segura le refutaba. – y gracias, el papá de Mimi nos recogerá - le ofreció una amplia sonrisa e inmediatamente el chico se ruborizo. –Mucho gusto Sora - estiro su mano en ademan de saludo. _

_-Tai – termino con la cabeza un poco gacha. Un claxon sonó._

_-Sora, ya nos vamos – dijo Mimi y acto seguido partieron….._

_-Sora… - a la nada dijo el pequeño moreno._

Será que a penas y sin saber, a sus cortos 7 años ya era tan importante para él, como para colocar su mundo, su corazón, su cabeza, su todo al revés, tan jóvenes eran y ya habían podido sentir algo que aunque desconocían su significado, era intenso, era sincero, y ante todo era puro.

-Amor ¿no dormirás? – De nuevo la muchacha le preguntaba - es que no quiero quedarme sola en la cama – terminaba suspirando y arrojando el aire exhalado sobre el pecho del muchacho.

-No tengo sueño, pero quiero quedarme y consentirte. – la miro y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

**Felicidad, eso es lo que tú me das..**

**Felicidad, cada mañana al despertar**

**Felicidad, desde ti y para siempreee (x2)**

**Los pajaritos cantan al verte sonreír**

**Es que tu amor al mundo logras transmitir**

**Y aunque siento dolor por quienes no están maaaas**

**Con tu sola presencia todo quedo atrás**

**Por siempre junto a ti un día tú me dijiste**

**Ya no estoy triste, no estoy tristeee**

**Es que me enseñaste que el amor existe**

**Ya no estoy triste, no estoy tristeee**

Desde esa tarde, esos dos niños se volvieron amigos, siempre juntos; casi hermanos. Los mejores amigos y muchos otros se habían unido a su gran amistad, eran un grupo amplio, que se consolido luego de su gran aventura al mundo digital.

-Recuerdas ¿Cuándo te capturó datamon? - pregunto nostálgico el muchacho, pasando con ternura la palma de su mano sobre el cabello naranja de la chica.

-¿Ahmm? – no salía de su ensueño la muchacha. – si amor, recuerdo como me rescataste - se estiraba un poco y miraba en el su cara llena de tristeza.

-pude perderte - dijo con simpleza mientras la otra se llenaba de ternura ante sus ojos tan iluminados – en ese momento sentía que perdía algo muy importante y no entendía bien que era. – le explico con simpleza.

-Gracias - Sora se extendía para abrazarlo a plenitud con su torso desnudo. – me rescataste y es lo que importa, y no solo de datamon, me rescataste de todo. – expresó y el muchacho solo quiso acercarla más, como si fuese posible, a su cuerpo.

Pronto la mirada ámbar de su acompañante se cerraba, el cansancio era más notorio en ella que el chico.

Fundido, aun en ese abrazo, no sabía que esperar del mañana; pero sabía que su ahora era una bella ventana, que se abría con un sol resplandeciente…

¿Qué hubiese pasado si ese día no hubiera detenido todo?

Ni siquiera podía pensarlo. ¿Cómo no tenerla en ese momento?

Mejor que los recuerdos de infancia, estos de adolescencia eran más recientes; si no hubiese dejado que su característica principal brillará, si no hubiera recordado lo que días atrás, había querido y todo lo que ella significaba para él, tal vez nunca la hubiera arrebatado de sus brazos, si de ese alguien al que se refería era a su mejor amigo.

Sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse…

_-Tu la quieres – grito con ira y con la voz entre-cortada, debido a las lágrimas que surcaban por su rostro, - pero yo la amo. Sé que fui un cobarde, ese característico valor, que se dijo una vez tuve, parece haberse perdido, pero yo lucharé por ella. – finalizo, para sorpresa del rubio que tenía al frente._

_-yo lo sé, Tai. Siempre lo supe. Pero también yo la quiero y ahora está conmigo._

¿Cómo fue que en un primer momento, pensó en dejarla con él?. Era cierto, era su amigo. Es amigo de ambos, compartieron mucho, pero al final sus sentimientos fueron más fuertes, más sinceros y calaron fuertemente en el corazón confundido de la oji-ámbar.

Ese amor y esa alegría que solo ella podía lograr en él. Era solo ella el motivo de su orgullo, de esas sonrisas.

Podría estar toda la vida en esa cama, en ese momento, sentir ese instante, vivir ese segundo.

**Felicidad, eso es lo que tú me das..**

**felicidad, cada mañana al despertar**

**felicidad, desde ti y para siempreee (x2)**

**y a cambio de nada tu amor me diste**

**ya no estoy triste, no estoy tristeeeee**

Y es que sin necesidad, de pedir, cada vez más y más su corazón rebosa de sentimientos.

-creo que ya me levantaré. –la suave vos de la fémina, se hace presente y en un movimiento se levanta al pie de la cama.

Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, es donde él puede ver. Qué aunque fue duro el camino, y aunque tantos obstáculos hicieron casi imposible encontrar su tesoro; no cambiaría un solo momento. Todo lo que vivió, solo lo hizo más fuerte. Todo un luchador. Un gran hombre…

-¿Tai, me estas escuchando? – pregunto Sora a su amado castaño.

-perdón, ¿dijiste algo? – ensanchando su sonrisa.

-olvídalo, iré a preparar el desayuno, más te vale que te levantes rápido. Los niños ya deben estar por ahí revoloteando – termina lanzando un beso al aire hacia el muchacho de mirar chocolate y retirándose del lugar.

Se levanta unos pasos y mira desde los ventanales de la habitación, para el amplio patio del lugar, se logran ver dos niños pequeños, corriendo y gritando uno detrás de otro, junto a ellos; un pequeño dinosaurio naranja y una ave rosa…

En ese preciso instante era todo lo que pedía…

Se había vuelto un hombre, un gran hombre enamorado, en el que su reina, solo traía felicidad.

**Felicidad, eso es lo que tú me das..**

**felicidad, cada mañana al despertar**

**felicidad, desde ti y para siempreee (x2)**

**Felicidad, eso es lo que tú me das..**

**felicidad, cada mañana al despertar**

**felicidad, desde ti y para siempreee (x2)**

* * *

><p><strong>bueno.. hasta aquí.. realmente no tiene un final que te sorprenda o el fic no tiene una trama atrayente, solo quería relatar un poquito desde mi punto de vista como debió haber sido el Taiora :D<strong>

** :D**

**espero que les haya gustado ^^ y me dejas un review para decirme que piensas de mi pequeño escrito ^^**

**C:**

**jaru***


End file.
